creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die "Blase"
Stell dir einen weißen Punkt vor. Um diesen Punkt etwas hellblaues. Und jetzt denk dir eine weitere Schicht aus dunkelblau hinzu. Der Punkt ist ungefähr so groß wie dein Daumennagel. Er leuchtet. Nachdem du dir das vorgestellt hast, weißt du was man als letztes sieht wenn man diesem Punkt begegnet. Es ist einer der schmerzhaftesten Tode die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich bin Forscher. Mein Vorname ist Tim. Den Rest brauchst du nicht zu wissen. Ich habe an Projekt "Blase" gearbeitet. Wir wollten etwas erschaffen, mit dem die Menschen in die Tiefen des Meeres abtauchen können. Die Substanz aus der die Blase besteht kommt von dem Meeresboden. Dort hätten wir sie am besten auch gelassen. Wir führten Experimente mit der Substanz durch, wie was zum Beispiel Elektrizität mir ihr anstellt und fanden heraus das die Substanz Wasser und Flüssigkeiten in großen Mengen aufsaugen kann. Eine Kollegin von mir jagte der Substanz aus der die Blase entstehen würde einen 10.000 Volt Stromschlag ein. Die Blase war erschaffen. Langsam begann sie sich zu erheben und fing an zu schweben. Wir waren alle sehr erstaunt das so etwas möglich war und fingen die Blase in einem Panzerglas Gefäß ein. Als es Abend wurde, verließen wir das Labor und nur der Hausmeister blieb noch im Gebäude. Wir hatten großes Vertrauen in ihn, da er ein Verwandter eines Mitarbeiters war. Ich ging am nächsten Tag normal zur Abeit und bemerkte schon in der Nähe des Labors das etwas nicht stimmte. Es roch nach Verwesung. Ich hoffte das es noch nicht zu spät um das Opfer war und rannte Hals über Kopf in das Labor, ohne nachzudenken. Ich hetzte durch Flure und Zimmer doch nirgendwo war etwas. Erst als ich in den Hauptraum mit den Experimenten kam, sah ich etwas. Mir wurde speiübel. Der Hausmeister lag als Pampe zermascht auf dem Boden und Innereien lagen überall. Ich übergab mich, da ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. Plötzlich bemerkte ich etwas. In meinem Erbrochenem war nicht das kleinste bischen Wasser. Und auch bei dem Hausmeister war nur vertrocknetes Fleisch. Ich hatte die Tatsache nicht bemerkt das der Mann aussah wie eine Mumie. Überall sah man nur Knochen,Sehnen,Haut und Fleisch. Ich bekam furchtbare Angst. Welcher Mörder trinkt alles Blut seiner Opfer und lasst in der Umgebung alles Wasser verdunsten. Der Tatort war zudem voller Scherben und ich bermerkte wovon diese Stammten. Der Kasten der "Blase" war am Boden zerschellt. Und nirgendwo waren spuren der Masse oder andere Hinweise auf ihren Aufenthaltsort. Auf einmal spürte ich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und sah wie ich Nasenbluten bekam. Das Blut floss aber nach oben. Ich blickte entsetzt nach oben und sah die Blase, sie war rot gefärbt und schlagartig wurde mir klar das ich ganz schnell von diesem Ort verschwinden sollte. Ich rannte um mein Leben, das Blut strömte jetzt aus fast allen Körperöffnungen und mir wurde schwindelig. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, ich glaubte zu sehen, dass einzelne Poren aufplatzten und Blut weiter in Richtung Blase floss. Das kleine Ding absorbierte das ganze Zeug einfach. Draußen standen Leute. Ein Krankenwagen. Mir wurde schwarz und ich dachte nur noch das all diese Leute schnellstens verschwinden sollten, bevor es zu spät war... Als erstes hörte ich einen Mann sagen: "Er wacht auf !". Ich machte die Augen auf und realisierte weiße Fliesen. Krankenhaus. Das ist meine Geschichte, niemand will mir glauben. Alle halten mich für einen Kannibalen und Vampiristen. Es war kein Krankenhaus, es war eine Anstalt. Guck besser nicht nach ob es wirklich nur ein Glühwürmchen ist. Renn. thumb Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod